


An angel to call mine

by Supergirl2474



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl2474/pseuds/Supergirl2474
Summary: Sam loved and envied the bond between cas and dean. He couldn't wait for them to get their heads out of their asses and tell each other about their feelings. But he too wanted someone to share such a bond with...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 15





	An angel to call mine

**Author's Note:**

> y/n is an angel of the lord who went into comatose  
> Long ago.

Sam's pov:

I love and hate seeing dean and cas's or as I like to say, destial's drama. 

Most of the time it's annoying to be in the middle of the sexual tension and all of that crap but in retrospect it's always funny.

Dean and cas's so called profound bond honestly makes me jealous sometimes. Not because I like cas or anything but because i too would like to have such an intimate bond with someone. 

Someone who comes for you whenever you call for them, when you need them. 

Someone who sometimes looks at you creepily when you sleep. 

Yes, I know cas does that,  
No I dont tell dean about it.

What? It's funny!

Anyway. Right now as cas arrives through the front door, I brace myself for the drama that I'm pretty sure will happen.

"Hello dean." cas greets dean in his usual low monotonous voice. 

I'm literally standing here.

"Hello sam." He greets me,  
i nod back to him with a smile,thanks for noticing I exist. 

"Hey cas,did you bring any info about what the hell the Angels and demons are searching for?" Dean asks, straight to the point.

Puh lease, as if he didn't check cas out the minute cas entered.

We picked up from one of the demons that they're searching for the "missing archangel " or someone. 

The missing archangel is a pretty mythical thing/concept because there is no info anywhere about them but there's a lot of weird things we've faced .

We also found out that the angels were searching after them too.

We called cas to ask him about this.

"We need to sit down for this one." Cas said, suddenly all gloomy. He must've known them or something.

We all sit down at the map table and he starts telling us. 

" all the archangels, before the whole Lucifer rebelled thing happened, were known for some thing that they were special for.

All archangels had their own garrisons. Its important for you to understand that when we say we're brothers, it's more like soldiers who grew and fought together. 

Lucifer was known for his flying skills

Micheal for his fighting

Raphael for his creativity in weapons and strategy 

Gabriel for his illusions and mental and virtual kind of manipulation 

And the youngest archangel, y/n was known for her healing.

Father didn't ask her to make this garrison.

He didn't even want her involved in the war against darkness. She was his and heavens baby, as you could say. 

Ofcourse, she was our superior in a sort, but she was always this kind, sensitive angel, the one in whom the definition and image of angel was build.

The kind helping hand of sorts. While all the other archangels apart from gabriel didnt like to hang out with the normal angels, she would talk to everyone. 

Remembered almost all of our names,likes,dislikes.

She was extremely sweet. She arranged the garrison of angels who didn't fit in any of the other archangels garrison or who wanted to take a break. They all practiced healing and helping. 

She was the most adored child you could say. Lucifer,Michael,Raphael or gabriel couldn't refuse her for anything. 

She was loved by all due to her nature. But, after the war with darkness, she was hit and she went into a death coma of sorts.

All of heaven mourned her. Father changed after that. So did the atmosphere of heaven in general. 

Lucifer and Micheal always fought,but she could stop them with barely a word.

But they were all mourning and blaming each other and well, slowly lucifer rebelled"

He finished.

Umm ok wow. 

"Why are we talking about her now? She is dead, as you mentioned why are they searching for her now then?" Dean asked.

"She is alive, isnt she?" I asked cas.

He nodded back at me. Dean sighed.

"Ok, so we'll search for heavens spoiled princess and then what? Why are they behind her now?" Dean asked.

"So that they can convince her to take sides. She loved both the brothers equally. She could help any side and the other would loose." Cas replied.

"Well then, we'll find her and protect her." I said, shrugging. 

"Yeah,let's go search for her." Dean said standing up and going towards his room. Cas followed him.

Sigh.

Sometimes I wonder If they're hiding their relationship from me or are they just plain blind. 

Time skip brought to you by how amazing y'all are💫 because I dont wanna write how they found her, they just did through the powers of hard work, determination and the sexual tension and pining of deancas.

We finally reached the cave.  
It's dark as hell here.

We hope we reached her first. Dont want another war or something to start.

Oh. Oh wow. 

There's this melodic voice coming from wall towards my right.

"Wow, that's a good voice!" I exclaimed. 

"What do you mean sam? We cant hear anything?" Dean said.

Cas's eyes widened the size of a dinner plate.

"You- you can hear her? Where is the sound coming from?" He asked me,looking very serious and shocked.

"Um this wall right here,why can't you guys hear it?" I asked. 

" only soulmates of angels can hear their Angel's voice when in close proximity for the first time, it's to tell you that's they're your soulmate. Every angel has a soulmate " He explained.

Dean looked kinda sad hearing that.

"Dean also heard my voice when I first rescued him from hell" he said and went towards the wall to try and open it leaving us both wide eyed .

Ok. So my soulmate is in there and dean is cas's soulmate!!!

Dean is looking 50 levels of shocked at the news. Theres this weird happy smile but confused eyebrow face of his.

Looks like I was right about them.

But I have a soulmate, that's an archangel, that's um hard to absorb so sudden. The sound is still here.

"I can't seem to open it" cas said looking at the wall with trepidation. I cleared my throat. 

"Why?" I asked and kept my hand on that wall for support.

The wall suddnely opened. Ok then.

We all walked inside and saw this glass kind of coffin and lying in there, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen with the most beautiful (h/c) hair.

"Sam, touch the casket." Cas muttered.

"Why?"seems like that's all I'll be aksing today.

"You touched the wall and it opened, I can only hope the same works with the casket. He went around observing it.

"If this casket Is opened, then she'll be alive again. She'll be a little weak,but alive " he said.

Dean was looking at cas like he hung all the stars in the sky right now.

I, with shaking hands, pressed my right palm on the top of the casket, the whole glass thing fell Oh her as of it were water droplets and her eyes opened slowly revealing their beautiful (e/c) color.

She looked around confused at us and then smiled when she saw castiel.

" ca- cassie?" She whispered in her broken yet beautiful voice. 

Cas had tears in his eyes. He rushed to her and hugged her. That's the most emotion I've seen out of him.

"Yes,its me, you died and then, and then lots happened sissy and, and.." cas started murmuring and stuttering. 

"Hey,its ok. It's all right now, I'm alive now, aren't I?" She held his face tenderly, with so much love and then pulled him into a hug again. 

"I missed you, we all missed you. You, you've missed so much." He said when he got away from her.

" alright, its alright. We'll deal with it cassie. By the way who and what are these creatures? They're so beautiful " she said talking about us.

"They're humans, father made them after you died. We'll talk more on the way, come on, I'll take you home." He said lifting her up.

"Ah, so he finally created the creatures that were meant to be in his image!"

She was weak in her legs for now. She kept looking around with a smile, when she looked at the impala,she tilted her head like cas does.

" what Is that cassie?" She asked.

"That's a car, humans use it for transportation. They dont have wings, unlike us" he explained while sitting her in the backseat and sitting next to her. She was looking around baby impressed. 

"She's beautiful "

When baby was started by dean she jumped a little then calmed down and smiled at us.

"Cassie, can you share some of your memories with me?"

"Sure,wait a few moments" he replied and she nodded. 

"Dean,sam. We'll be asleep for the whole day.you will be responsible for transporting us to rooms and such. Good night"he said and touched her head and they both just slumped in the seat.

"Wow,so cas is your soulmate,huh." I said and viewed Dean's reaction after around half an hour of driving. 

"Wha, look"dean started.

"No dean, you look. That's a good thing and I'm happy for you, both of you. I've been seeing you roaming around each other for a long time and this is a good thing" I told him sternly so he doesn't start denying it and all.

"You're really ok with this? Me and cas?" He asked looking at me,scared. 

"Of course dean. You both are great together " I said in an obvious tone. 

He hummed.

"So you and little princess over there are also some soulmates. Whatcha gonna do about it ?" 

"Dean, she didn't even know humans existed before like and hour ago. I dont really know where to go from there." I replied not sure of what I feel about this situation. 

When we reached the bunker ,it was around night time.

Me and dean picked up our soulmates and carried them inside. We decided to keep them in the same room because they were still going the memory transfer thing and we didnt want to disturb that all.

Me and dean went with our food and beer and sat down. 

We silently ate, both of us thinking about the whole soulmate thing. I think it might be a good thing.

"You know what sammy? Cheers to us and our unconscious soulmates "

I cheered to that and we both went to sleep thinking of what happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment guys


End file.
